solo una linda amistad
by cristel-uchiha
Summary: esta vez dejare que la historia hable por si misma
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, espero y esta historia sea de su agrado es como mi regreso :D**

****

**CAPITULO I: ANIVERSARIO**

**-"Perfecto, tengo todo lo que podríamos necesitar, solo necesito arreglarme como nunca lo he hecho"-**me dije para mí misma, sonreí internamente

Tenía que ser un día muy importante puesto que era nuestro 3 años juntos como pareja, lo cual se me hacia algo impresionante, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, peleas, alegrías, llanto, sonrisas etc., el punto era olvidar todo y comenzar de nuevo, si era necesario cambiaria completamente por él.

Arregle perfectamente la casa, adornos y globos estratégicamente colocados, una mesa elegantemente decorada solo para dos personas, me apresure a bañarme y a prepararme para la noche especial, incluso me puse un vestido que Iruka me había regalado en mi cumpleaños el cual se me hacia horrible, me peine de distinta manera solté mi cabello y coloque una pequeña flor en un lado, coloque una vela color verde, estábamos que preparada para cuando volviera de la academia

Espere y espere y espere pero Iruka no llego, la noche amenazaba con acabarse, y por fin cumplió su amenaza

Escuche la puerta abrirse rápidamente, me levante de donde estaba, me percate de que me había quedado dormida en la mesa esperándolo, me levante completamente de la silla haciendo un ruido escalofriante a mi parecer

**-"Anko, ¿me estabas esperando?"-**Iruka me miro algo asombrado, después recorrió el lugar con la mirada

**-"Dime por favor que sabes que día fue ayer" **- dije sarcásticamente mientras me acercaba hacia la cocina y comenzaba a tirar el rameen que había preparado especialmente para él, ni siquiera me atreví de mirarlo

Sonrió alegremente **-"Ayer todos los alumnos se graduaron con buenas notas"-**volvió a sonreír**-"Como crees que lo olvidaría, mis alumnos son mi vida"-** coloco el papeleo con el que cargaba en una pequeña mesa a lado de la puerta

Lo mire como si al instante moriría, como demonios se atrevía a restregarme en la cara que olvido nuestro aniversario y prefirió irse a celebrar no se que con sus alumnos, esto iba de mal en peor**-"Tienes razón, tal vez fui yo quien pensó que lo recordarías"-** camine rápidamente hacia mi habitación y saque algo de ropa en una pequeña maleta que encontré

**-"¿Qué haces?"-**camino junto a mí y coloco una mano sobre la maleta

**-"Ya no puedo seguir así, ni siquiera creo que tenga las fuerzas para continuar así"-**lo fulmine con la mirada lo cual hizo que moviera la mano, debía aceptarlo, no era tan tonto como creía**-"Para tu información ayer fue nuestro aniversario, aunque no debería de sorprenderme siempre pasa esto"-**azote la puerta detrás mío y comenzó a salir del edificio, en las afueras de el edifico estaba lloviendo a mares lo cual me importo muy poco

Después de caminar durante un largo tiempo me detuve y me senté en una pequeña silla de el parque central de konoha, metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi gabardina, comencé a contar el dinero que tenia, al parecer me alcanzaría para el desayuno de mañana, necesitaba apresurarme para llegar a mi anterior departamento, detrás de mi escuche un par de pasos los cuales me sacaron rápidamente de mis pensamientos, voltee a mi costado

**-"Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía"-** sonrio amablemente Kakashi

Me levante rápidamente y comenze a caminar-"Es por que fuiste de misión"- me alejaba de el, sentía que me iba siguiendo-" Y como te ha ido"- intente cambiar un poco el tema, no necesitaba que nadie se enterara de lo que paso y mucho menos que me tuviera lastima o algo por el estilo

Espero y les haya gustado el primer capitulo intentare subir lo mas pronto posible el siguiente capitulo comenten ^u^


	2. Chapter 2

**OKEY estoy de vuelta con el segundo capitulo **

**CAPITULO II: REGRESO A MI ANTERIOR VIDA (PARTE1)**

**-"¿A dónde te diriges con esa maleta?"-**maldición me había pillado

**-"Me cambio de casa"-**dije en voz baja pero al parecer si lo había escuchado

**-"Supongo que no necesitas ayuda… después de todo tienes a Iruka para que te ayude"-**sonrió y miro hacia el cielo**…-"Bueno pues yo me retiro"-** se quito el saco y lo puso sobre mi cabeza-**"No quisiera tener que enfrentarme a una discusión con Iruka si te resfriaras"- **volvió a sonreír y se retiro

_**= ¿Por qué demonios tenias que hablar de él?=**_continúe caminando hacia donde se encontraba mi anterior departamento, tome unas llaves debajo del tapete :3 y entre, _regresaba a mi anterior vida_ de soltera, más sencilla de alguna manera, coloque la maleta sobre la cama, mañana volvía a mis labores como jounin. Esperaba que Tsunade aun continuara con su promesa

**FLASHBACK**

**-"Podrías explicarme la razón de tu renuncia"-** decía Tsunade con un golpe en el escritorio

**-"No hay mucho que explicar"- **le decía tranquilamente…-"**La única razón por la que renuncie fue por mi relación con Iruka"- **aun lo decía tranquilamente

**-"Esa no es una buena razón, ¿Iruka que tiene que ver?"-** me miro extrañamente

**-"No quisiera que mi trabajo fuera una razón por la cual nos separemos y quisiera alejarnos del "peligro" –**termine con un entre comillas, _planeaba tener un par de pequeños corriendo por la casa como locos ^ ^_

**-"Es una buena decisión"- **esta vez la mirada de Tsunade paso de ser reprobatoria a aceptable**-"Aun así el trabajo te esperara cuando quieras regresar"-**me sonrío amablemente**-"Te lo** **prometo"-**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Intente ahogar mi frustración en el desayuno… realmente no era buena cocinera y hasta ahora me había dado cuenta, hice un pésimo esfuerzo por deshacerme de todas mis frustraciones ocupando la cocina como medio de relajación… resultado: un desayuno que ni un gato flaco y hambriento comería… tenía que salir a comprar algo… pero no contaba con que me encontraba más que quebrada… además tenía que ganar dinero para poder repara el departamento… primero tenía que pintarlo todo de un color mas hogareño tal vez un café, un color durazno o un azul. Suspire totalmente desanimada, me cambie de ropa lo más rápido posible, unos pantalones azul marino, una playera de mangas cortas color gris y mi cabello amarrado por una cola de caballo alta, no iba a solucionar absolutamente nada si me mantenía sufriendo por mis desdichas, me dirigía hacia la torre de la quinta

**-"Anko, milagro que te vemos por aquí, ¿cómo ha estado la feliz pareja?"-**me miro Shizune desde su escritorio cerca de la perta de la oficina de la quinta

**-"Hola Shizune"-** moví mi mano en forma de saludo, porque demonios todos me tenían que recordar a ese….**-"Lo lamento pero no puedo hablar ahora vine a platicar con Tsunade, ¿está ocupada?"-** me apresure a llegar hacia la oficina

**-"En este momento está atendiendo a Kakashi pero no creo que tarde mucho"-**me sonrió y continúo con el mundo de papeleo que tenia sobre su escritorio

La puerta frente a mí se comenzó a abrir rápidamente, salía Kakashi y Tsunade hablando muy bajo, por lo que observe en las manos de Kakashi (puesto que el sostenía un par de papeles), tenía que cumplir con otra misión, me parecía que el cumplía mas misiones que nadie, tal vez tenía mucho tiempo de sobra, Tsunade me miro

**-"Debemos hablar tú y yo en la oficina"-**de nuevo me enfrentaba a su mirada de desaprobación, lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza y seguirla a dentro de la oficina**-"Anko, me da gusto que seas una chica que toma las riendas de su vida, pero realmente esperaba que duraras mas con Iruka"-**suspiro profundamente…

**-"Tsunade, por favor mi intensión no era venir a platicar sobre lo que paso"-**demonios seguramente Iruka había ido a comentarle temprano las buenas nuevas con sus alumnos y de paso le conto lo que paso… no creo poder odiarlo más, aunque de un modo u otro se tenía que enterar**-"A lo que vina a hablar contigo es, decirte si necesitas a alguien que te ayude"-** me escuchaba algo apenada, después de todo yo fui quien le pidió la renuncia… me sentía pésima perecía como si estuviera pidiendo limosna… pero por el momento tenía que resignarme, no podía seguir desempleada, simplemente no lo soportaba ni un día más, después de todo lo había hecho por Iruka y ya no me podía detener el hecho de estar junto a el

**Bueno pues espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, agradezco los comentarios de **

**NATSUMI ANKO: te agradezco el apoyo y los reviews que me has dado: 3 realmente es lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. Jejej si me pareció que las otras historias ya no tenían la misma emoción de leerlas, pronto las volveré a poner **

**I AM KOISHY: jejeje de echo yo también me imagina a Anko con su cabello suelto :3, te agradezco tu review… pues si esta vez Iruka se paso de mala onda pero tal vez intente volver a conquistarla y haya un enfrentamiento :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento la tardanza es que la escuela me consume por completo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CAPITULO II: no hay tiempo que perder**

_**-"Anko por favor sabes que eres más que bienvenida, esta vez tendrás un trabajo parecido al de zhizune, solo mientras reacomodo todo para que vuelvas a ser la examinadora de la segunda parte del examen chunnin"-**_ sonrió amablemente_**-"sin embargo quisiera que hablaras con Iruka, tal vez esto tenga remedio"- **_encogió sus hombros un poco

_**-"Tsunade no quiero ser grosera, pero no creo que esto tenga arreglo"- **_Salí lo más pronto que pude de la oficina de Tsunade, era cierto lo que le había dicho… lo que menos quería era que Iruka cambiara su forma de ser, yo sabía que lo más importante para él era sus estudiantes eso era lo que lo hacía ser el…

Me instale en un pequeño escritorio que se encontraba a un lado de zhizune. Todo había comenzado normal, papeleo por aquí papeleo por allá

Al término del día había ido a comprar un poco de pintura para poder comenzar a arreglar un poco el departamento. Al abrir la puerta pude distinguir una figura en medio de la oscuridad

_**.-"¿Iruka? No estoy de humor para hablar…."-.**_

_**.-"Lamento llegar de esta manera, solo venia a ver como se encontraba la feliz pareja"-. **_Esa voz, esa maldita voz, esperaba y nunca jamás volver a escucharla pero al parecer era mucho pedir

_**.-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, lárgate de aquí Orochimaru"-.**_ Grite bastante irritada, acaso todos mis días tenían que terminar así?

_**.-"Tranquila solo venia a ver como estaba mi alumna"-.**_ Reía tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a mí sigilosamente, aquella sombra le pertenecía a la persona que más odio

_**.-"No tienes derecho de venir aquí y mucho menos de seguir llamándome así"-.**_ Me puse en posición de defensa, era bastante probable que atacara.**-"Dime para que has venido"-. **

_**.-"Querida no estás en posición de exigirme absolutamente nada, no creía posible que se te olvidaran tus instrumentos en la torre del Hokage, lastima creí que esto se iba a poner bueno"-. **_Maldita sea mis armas las había dejado en el escritorio**.-"No tengo tiempo que perder -Kaze no Nagasu"-.** Me hizo retroceder haciendo que chocara contra la pared._**-"Kanashibari no jutsu"-. **_Me quede inmóvil en el suelo, tenía que hacer algo rápido, no podía siquiera pensar que se volviera acercar a mí,

_**.-"Esto será fácil, por favor no lo compliques "-.**_ Me tomo bruscamente del cuello azotándome contra el suelo"-. De alguna forma pude mover mis manos haciendo el jutsu de invocación en el rostro de Orochimaru

_**.-"VE POR KAKASHI"-.**_ Le grite a Raven, mi invocación personal, mientras que Orochimaru me soltaba bruscamente fui directamente hacia la cocina tomando 2 sartenes tal vez mi única arma disponible en ese momento

¿Humm? Espera acaso dije Kakashi, porque rayos había dicho eso, miles de personas en Konoha que me podrían ayudar y decido pedir que venga Kakashi como rayo había pasado eso, waaa estaba completamente molesta, seguramente ni siquiera vendría a ayudarme. Escuchaba pasos detrás de mí lo cual me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee agresivamente golpeando a Orochimaru en la cara con ambos sartenes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lamento mucho la tardanza espero y este capítulo haya sido de su agrado


End file.
